


The Best Gifts

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Lucius and Draco open Christmas gifts.





	The Best Gifts

Draco picks up the brand new wand that he has received for Christmas, and grins as he feels the power travel through his young body and into the wood before the crystal ball explodes.

He turns to his father and pouts. "I didn't... I hadn't meant to do it."

Lucius smiles at his son. Anyone else would have been cursed for destroying such a precious ornament, but not his son. "Come here, Draco," he says, patting on his lap.

Draco doesn't waste any time before sitting comfortable on his father's lap. "Why did I do that, Father?"

"Because you're young, Draco. You need to wait another four years before you can start doing magic, and only in school."

Draco frowns. "So why did you buy me this?"

Lucius pets his son, his fingers threading through fine blond hair. "Because you are special. I will make sure that you can practice without the Ministry interfering, but it will be our secret."

Draco nods happily, before squirming until he can reach his father's lips with his, and when Lucius's tongue sweeps in his mouth, dancing with his tongue, Draco forgets all about the rest of his gifts.


End file.
